Otis of Arasam
Otis is an Mod-controlled NPC and Leader of the Arasam Gym. His first appearance was in On Emberwings. Trainer Information Appearance . . Items Winners at the Arasam Gym receive the Emberwing Badge. Biography . Bio: Otis was born into the Astoran bloodline, one of the first families that settled in Arasam. His roots go beyond Furoh: the Astoran clan consisted of a long line of pilots. His parents were mail carriers, famous for using bird pokemon to deliver packages all over Furoh. Flight was a passion of all Astorans. Even as a kid, Otis’ favorite pastime was hang gliding with his collection of bird pokemon. No one could tell today, but Otis’ hot-blooded personality was even hotter when he was younger. He loved to participate in pokemon battles with fellow classmates, almost to the point where he would taunt others to get into fights. Not surprisingly, he did not respond to others’ taunts very well: pokemon battles sometimes ended in fist fights. Needless to say, Otis spent a lot of time in detention. When Otis was 16, Arasam suffered a dark period in its history: the rise of Belinda Frost. Belinda inherited control of her family’s mining company around the time when Arasam’s founder Blue retired. Raised as a spoiled brat, Belinda quickly came to like all the respect and power she gained. She started making the wildest decisions, the worst of which was getting the city to shut down the gym for exploratory mining. It wasn’t because there was evidence of precious metals within the gym’s walls. It was because she icould/i. Naturally, citizens objected to her power-hungry nature. Belinda dealt with them with her second-favorite passion: ice pokemon. Her proficient use of ice beam on dissenters earned her the title of “The Ice Queen,” enveloping the city in a cloud of fear. Those who couldn’t beat her decided to join her, forming the foundations of the mob “The Ice Queen’s Court”. Her exploratory mining continued across the town, eventually resulting in suspending the Astoran’s shipping service. Otis’ parents refused and stood their ground against her thugs. Though they fought well, they too were frozen in blocks of ice. The teenage Otis did not simply bow down to this witch. His fury led him to fight back in order to rescue his parents. His butt was handed to him by Belinda, easily defeated by her ice pokemon. It was the first time Otis ever ran from a battle. Though he managed to avoid a frozen cage, Otis could no longer safely stay in the city. He was exiled to the tunnels of Mt. Carello. As he tried to scrounge around to make a living, Otis met a mysterious figure. This figure pointed to a downward passage and advised Otis on his next move: “If you tame your heart of fire, you will know victory yet.” And so, Otis heeded the advice and headed into the dark tunnel. He journeyed into the heart of Mt. Carello, a place filled with pools of lava and many fire pokemon. Among them was an old charizard. Otis quickly thought to capture the beast: surely that would be the help he needed to defeat Belinda. His plans were dashed when the charizard used his mighty tail to knock the pokeball out of Otis’ hand. The charizard simply turned his back to the boy. He was not a worthy challenger. Otis would have to continue to train in order to earn the fire type’s respect. Gone were the days when Otis could rush into battle. He and his birds learned discipline from battling the fire pokemon. Even Otis participated. He ran with a herd of ponyta, rock-climbed with monferno, and even wrestled a blaziken. He learned to think, to strategize. His pokemon became that much stronger, especially when he started adding fire types to his arsenal. One day, Otis came across the charizard venturing outside. When he followed, the charizard pointed upward. There was one last test: to reach the peak of Mt. Carello. It was much too cold to fly on his bird pokemon. Otis would have to climb by using the skills he learned within the Carello depths. He climbed, he hiked, and he set a steady pace so as not to exhaust himself. Otis finally reached a cave a quarter of the way to the top. It was a straight climb up, leaving Otis quite exhausted. It was there where he saw the most beautiful thing he would ever witness: a bird drenched in fire. Moltres greeted him at the finish line. Otis felt humbled, but not like when he was defeated. This was a feeling of honor, being in the presence of a powerful being. The phoenix transformed into streams of fire, engulfing the trainer with flame. Otis was baptized in fire: he was ready to face Belinda and save Arasam. But first, he had a battle with an old charizard… It had been several years since Otis first entered Mt. Carello. Now a young man, he stood outside the gatehouse to Arasam, determined to free his city. However, things were certainly dire. Belinda now had full control of the city (the mayor mysteriously disappeared). That was until Otis returned. He rallied the citizens of Arasam to overthrow the Ice Queen’s Court and take back their city. While they occupied the thugs, Otis went toe to toe with Belinda in an epic showdown. Fire met ice, talons met flesh. Otis was able to use Belinda’s own arrogance against her by taunting her into using ice beam against him. In an unfortunate event involving her mirrored arena, an ice beam deflected to Belinda, freezing her in place and ending her reign once and for all. Arasam was free! In the years to pass, Otis took on a leadership role in rebuilding Arasam. Buildings were restored, businesses were opened back up, and the frozen prisoners were thawed. Otis’ parents saw that their son was a new man, one worthy of the Astoran name. When former gym leader Troy decided to resign, there was no doubt in the peoples’ minds that Otis would make a fine successor. Otis was now in a position to pass on the skills he learned in Mt. Carello to both pokemon and trainers alike. Maybe they too would be able to rise up against evil when the time came… Pokemon The following Pokemon are known to be in Otis' possession. It should be noted, however, that he has a large collection of fire and flying type Pokemon that may not have appeared yet and those that have may not have shown off all their attacks or abilities. Successful Challengers #Jaima Kuonji #Douken Sota Category:NPCs